A Somewhat Cinderella Story
by Gublerlover9
Summary: Hermione'e not looking forward to this ball. What will she do, when Ron, who is supposed to be her date, ditches her for Lavender Brown? Who will be there to show her a good time? And what's going to happen when he reveals himself to her, will she run in terror, faint in surprise, or go out on a date?


A Twisted Cinderella Story Disclaimer: I don't own any of these marvelous characters, which that privilege belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Hermione wasn't really excited for the upcoming masquerade ball. Who wants to dance the whole night wearing masks? That's bound to get sweaty. What she was excited about was the chance to wear the dress she got for the occasion. The dress was white and made of silk. It is a "loosely" form fitting mermaid dress and it has thin straps with a sweet heart neckline. On the bottom of the skirt, there was lace and crystals in a swirling pattern getting less and less going up to the waist. Around the waist, there was the same kind of crystals and lace in about a two-inch strip, and then the same on the straps connecting to the back of the dress. One of the major reasons she didn't want to go was her date was Ron, and they had been arguing lately. She had been seeing him around with Lavender Brown a bit too much. Not that Hermione was the jealous type, but if Ron had wanted to go with Lavender, why did he ask her? It was the night of the masquerade, with an hour until it started; Ginny and Hermione were getting ready in Hermione's dorm room. Ginny was almost done, because she and Harry had decided to have a quick dinner in the gardens 45 minutes before the dance started. Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on Ginny's hair, which was in an elegant twist. Ginny's dress was a green floor length dress, with straps that crossed in the front then went around her neck to connect in the back of the dress. She looked drop dead gorgeous. "Okay, your hair is finished. You can look now," Hermione said, with a big smile. "Oh, wow Hermione, thank you so much! I look great! Okay, sit down, so I can do your make up. Are you sure you don't want me to do your hair? I'm sure Harry won't mind waiting for me," Ginny said, while looking through her huge bag of make up to find the perfect shade of eye shadow. "Yes I'm sure, besides I don't want to ruin your night." Hermione said with a smile. After Ginny gave her a glare, she added quickly "Besides, I already have a spell in mind that will pretty much do it all for me." All Ginny said was "Close your eyes." Then a few minutes later "Done," Ginny announced. "Wow" was Hermione could say. Her brown eyes looked bigger and they really popped. Her face looked like a model's in a good way. "Thank you so much, Ginny," Hermione said after she tore her eyes away from the women that didn't look like her. "You are so welcome 'Mione, but I really should go. Harry is probably waiting for me by now," Ginny said, putting her mask on, which covered her nose, eyes and forehead, and was the same green as her dress. " Okay, and thank you so much for my make up. It looks amazing! Hermione said. Ginny smiled and was about to go through the door when Hermione called "Don't get into to much trouble without me." Ginny turned around and winked at Hermione. When Ginny was gone, Hermione turned to her mirror and whispered "Pulchram Comam." Instantly her hair started to transform in to the picture she had in her mind. Which was: her bunched up in curls at the back of her head with soft ringlets cascading down her back, and a few ringlets framing her face. After she was done with her hair, she turned to her dress, and slipped it on. She loved the feeling of new silk against her skin. When it was on, she waved her wand and the back immediately zipped up. Then she walked to her full-length mirror and saw then women in it, and marveled how beautiful she looked and felt. When she tore her eyes away from the entrancing sight, she glanced at the clock, and yelped. She was already ten minutes late to the ball. She slipped on her 2 inch white heels, with beads on the heel and lining the sides of the soles. She slipped on her mask, which was a simple one that had the same lace as her dress. The mask went around her eyes, but was charmed so no one could recognize her, unless she told them it was her. Hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first ever Fanfic. So be nice, but if you don't want to be nice then don't it's okay. 


End file.
